


A Lot Like Hell

by walking_travesty



Series: A Lot Like Hell [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I just thought it was a cool story idea okay, I really have know idea, M/M, Niall is the devil, That's it, oh and Louis ends up in Hell, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m Niall, King of Hell, technically – Hello.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> It was a random thought - I don't even know anymore.  
> Enjoy.

Louis didn’t expect Hell to look like this. He imagined Hell with fiery pits and bright red lava seeping through the cracks of cavernous walls, He expected to see demons with forked tongues and hooves for feet poking him with pitch forks to his inevitable punishment.

Instead, he is given an icy tundra under an almost completely blackened sky. He doesn’t feel cold - he doesn’t feel much of anything, really. Dying and ending up in another dimension tends to do that to you. He hears the crunch of packed snow under his worn converse as he trudges through the icy void. He’s not exactly sure if this is Hell or not, but he wouldn’t be surprised If it was. Louis wasn’t exactly a nice person when he was alive – he was the type of person to find joy in another’s misery. He got off over someone being dumped, or fired, or killed even. He hated people and because of the he loved to watch them suffer. 

He had a fairly normal childhood growing up. He had two loving parents and a bunch of happy and excitable sisters in their simple little house in their simple little town. There was no certain point in time when he decided to hate the world; it just sort of happened; as if a switch flipped on in his brain. Over time he became cruel to everyone he knew. Whether it was his little sisters who wanted nothing more than to play with their big brother or to his parents who just wanted to help their only son.  Louis would feel guilty if he still had emotions – right now however it just felt like a slight sinking in the pit of his stomach.

Louis sighed as a gust of wind blows by, pushing his fringe from his eyes. He wraps his arms around his torso and continues to walk in the dead silence of the icy desert. Maybe this was Hell – maybe he was sent here to walk alone in this snowy void for all eternity. That is, until he feels something thud against his back. _What the hell_. Louis trips to a stop, and turns around to meet whatever it was. He hears faint chuckling and sees something run past him; something _fast_. All he saw was a blur of – _blonde?_ Louis shakes his head and huffs; there couldn’t be anything else with him here, could it? Another snowball hits him; this time right to the side of the face. “What the fuck?” He says out loud; rubbing the snow off of his cheek. He hears more laughing but this time not as faint. He slowly turns around and is met by a boy; a boy with a shock of bright blonde hair and pale skin. His clothes consist of just a simple white shirt under a blue hoody with a pair of black skinny jeans and white shoes. He’s laughing loudly into the hand covering his mouth as his shoulders bounce with the force of it. “Okay mate, hitting someone with a couple of snowballs isn’t that funny.” He huffs as he rolls his eyes. He didn’t know this boy but he didn’t like him.

The lad finally starts to calm down; staring intently at Louis with icy blue eyes. An amused expression on his face, “Sorry, we don’t get newbies around here that often. Just tryin’ to have a little fun, babe.” He says; his accent thick. Immediately questions started to form in his mind.

“I’m sorry but _who_ exactly are you?” Louis questions; hands on his hips. The boy pulls both hands behind his back and steps forward a little.

“I go by a lot of things, really. ‘The Devil’, ‘Satan’, ‘Lucifer’, but Niall will do just fine for now.” He says simply; smiling happily.

What. 

“What.” Did he hear him correctly?

“I’m Niall, King of Hell, technically – Hello.” 

“So – you’re like Satan, like _the_ Satan? Bringer of death and destruction.”

“Uh, yea. Pretty much.”

“Huh. I always thought the Devil would be a little red man with horns and a pitch fork.”

The boy – Satan – _Niall_ chuckled; digging his hands into his pockets. “Nah, ditched the pitch fork ages ago. I still have the horns though.” He says as two small black horns grow out from the top of his blonde head. He winces a little after. “Ouch! Bloody Hell, I just got this body; still getting used to it.” Niall says as he rubs his throbbing head.  Louis is still trying to wrap his head around all of this. 

“Wait, so you can change bodies?”  Louis questions; eyes wide. This has been an eventful day; not only has he _died_ and gone to Hell (probably) but now is having a conversation with the personification of evil – huh. 

“Yea, I can. I like to change things up every century or two.” He says as he straightens the strings of his hoody. Louis nods slightly; still trying to accept all of this. Niall sees the concerned look on his face and sighs, “So I’m pretty sure you have more questions than that, yes?”

“Uh, yea.”

“Well…ask away.” Louis freezes as he thinks.

“So like this is Hell, right?” He asks; rubbing the back of his neck.

“Um, technically yes, but right now you’re in…” Niall trails off as he looks around. “…You’re in limbo at the moment.”

“What the fuck is Limbo?”

“Limbo is kind of the first layer of Hell itself. This is where most spirits end up before they get the trial.”

“What’s a trial?” He didn’t see any court around here?

“ Ah, this is where I come in. A trial is sorta’ like a hearing I give to newbies. I judge whether they are good enough to be sent to purgatory, to level three, or to stay here in limbo.”

“Level three?”

“Yea, we don’t have a cool name for that yet. It’s basically a pit – with a dragon and you’ll have to spend the rest of eternity in there. Don’t worry though; that’s only for the really bad guys. Like – _seriously_ fucked in the head; Hitler, Vlad the Impaler, Richard Nixon, you name it.” He says.

“Well, what’s Purgatory?”

“Purgatory is where I live. It’s not too bad – that’s just where people like you go to ‘suffer’ for all eternity or whatever.”

“Well do you mean ‘people like me?’”  Louis didn’t like the sound of that – the part of Hell where Satan himself lived must not be a very pleasant place to be.

“I mean people like you who’ve been arseholes all their lives – no offense but dude; you did some pretty shitty things when you were alive.” Niall says – which, okay. Louis wasn’t going to lie about that; he did do some pretty awful things when he was alive. Like that time he set that mailbox on fire because he didn’t like the color, or that time he hit that old woman with his car because she took too long to cross the street. Louis chuckles at that one. _Good times_.

“So it’s not like level three or anything, right?”

“Oh no, not at all. Being a pretentious douchebag all your life isn’t going to get you put into level three, mate.”

“Hey! When have I ever been pretentious?” Louis huffs; crossing his arms across his chest.

“Oh please do not give me that; you know _exactly_ when.” He says with a roll of his eyes. The statement makes Louis freeze and blush slightly. Okay, _yea_ ; he knows what he’s talking about.

“Any other questions? You’re taking this surprisingly well for a newbie – most people would be crying hysterically or trying to run away by now.” Niall says flatly.

“Well, do I look scared to you?” Louis says; punctuating with a flick of the string on Niall’s hoody – He just teased Satan; he felt pretty badass at the moment. 

“Actually no; I’m impressed.” He says; eyeing Louis up and down. He bites his lower lips after. Louis felt slightly uncomfortable with the gaze, but he refused to show any fear that he might have.

“So, when do I get this trial?” Louis asks suddenly. Niall stares at him for a second then sighs.

“I already gave you the trial, love.”

“Wait, what?” Louis says; brow scrunched in confusion.

“You do realize I can control time here, right? We’ve been standing here for days, but it only feels like minutes, right?” Niall says; a smirk on his lips. Louis opens his mouth to say something but closes it; confusion visible in his expression. 

“Oh, and I can control your memories too.”  He says as he snaps his fingers. Immediately images of Niall and papers and – _is that my mum_? Begin to appear in his head.  

“What was the point in that? Blocking my memories and what not?” 

Niall shrugged and smiled, “Dunno’. I was bored and you were easy.” Louis scoffed at that.

“I am not _easy_ –“ Louis says but stops. “Well, not _too_  easy at least.” He says as he shrugs. “So, if I already had the trial; where am I spending the rest of eternity in?”

“With me, in Purgatory.” Niall says. An evil smirk on his lips. The smile reveals two sharp fangs.  Louis steps back slightly; his pulse racing – well, if he had a pulse. 

“W-What?”

“I said..” He trails off stepping closer. Louis tries to back away but is frozen in place. “..You’re spending eternity with me. I could use a new pet and you’re _very_ pretty.” Niall murmurs; nosing the side of Louis neck.

Louis starts to breathe heavily, “w-what if I don’t want to?” Louis asks; his voice soft. Niall chuckles lightly as he drags his sharp teeth against Louis’s ear.

“You have no choice.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you enjoyed it??  
> I know the ending was kind of awkward oops.  
> I don't know what I want to do with this story next but I'm open to suggestions???  
> Feedback on this would be great! I really need to know if I should continue this story or not.


End file.
